


Her Birthday

by chick_fil_bae



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: : D, Damian is baby, Drunk Tim, F/F, F/M, I changed it, Jason is a Dork, Jasonette BROTP, M/M, MariBat, Timari - Freeform, alfred is not here, and fuck that, because he is responsible adult, bruce is not here for reasons, but still baby, cass and steph are lesbians cuz i said so, damian is 15 in this, dick is dick, dont tell my brain tho, drunk marinette, duke - Freeform, duke is also baby, established relationships - Freeform, garfield and rachel are tims age because i do not like dc making her younger so she can date damian, i know almost nothing about him so im doing research as i'm writing this, i need more content with duke, i should be asleep, more tags are needed, murder baby, new relationships, no beta we die like jason, timinette, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae
Summary: It's Marinette's 21st birthday so of course shenanigans obviously ensue.If you don't like maribat, don't read this.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jon Kent, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jason Todd/Roy Harper, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Tim Drake, Marinette dupain-cheng & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, rachel roth/garfield logan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	1. Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have not read over this once.  
> well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The batboys are annoying Marinette, who just wants to freaking sleep.

“Happy birthday, Marinette!” Dick beamed.

It was Marinette’s 21st birthday. It was also 2 am. And she was tired. So naturally, she was angry, _very_ angry. And when she pulled the covers away from her face, Dick screamed and started running out of the room. _Good._

The warm happiness lasted about 5 seconds before Jason ran into her room.

“I heard a shrill scream! Is everything okay?” Jason was of course holding a gun because why would he not have a freaking gun at 2 in the morning.

“Buzz off. Dick just woke me up and then ran off screaming.” 

Marinette scowled. She loved the Wayne family but sometimes they were inconsiderate buttheads. 

“Love you too, Buttercup.”

“Did you miss the part where I said you’re an inconsiderate butthead?”

“Whether it was intentionally or accidentally, that’s for you to decide.” Jason did a two-finger salute before walking out or the room.

And at last, she finally fell back asleep. And then she woke up because Damian had snuck into her bed. She was annoyed because she just wanted to sleep but she turned around and hugged him anyways because he always had a reason for cuddle-fests.

“What’s up?”

“Nightmares. It’s also your birthday so I have two excuses.”

“You know what? Frick birthdays. Dick and Jason get so annoying.”

“Valid. Perhaps today you'll let me take you to the shelter and look at the animals?”

“Dami, i love you, but you know I can’t. I will literally adopt every single animal there.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t.. have enough… money…..” Marinette slowly drifted off into sweet, blissful, sleep.

Damian wanted to continue the conversation but it was still 2:30 am and he’d rather adopt a few hundred more animals before dying. So he pulled the big blanket up over them and hugged Marinette’s fluffiest stuffed animal to his chest.


	2. My Coffee isn't kicking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Damian wake up and get coffee.

Marinette woke up at 3 pm with Damian snuggled into her side. It was adorable, but he usually never slept this late. Maybe he just didn’t want to wake her up. She was fine with it, the room was pretty cold and he was being very cuddly. And she would have gladly gone back to sleep if not for Damian stirring.

“What time is it?”

“2 in the afternoon. How did you sleep?”

“I slept well. You?” Damian rubbed his eyes and started getting off the bed.

“Eh. Wouldn’t say it was nice, but wouldn’t say it was bad.” 

“What are you planning to do for your birthday?” Damian walked behind a room divider with the little bag of clothes that Marinette always had ready for him.

“Die for the sixth time.”  
  


“Nope. You’re coming with me. We’re going to a park and then the animal shelter and then back home in case there’s a party.” He started changing into a pair of clothes that weren’t his wrinkled pajamas.

“Dang it.” Marinette groaned and rolled off her bed.

“Wait. Damian, wait what’s the letter song?”

“The alphabet song?” He walked over to her vanity table and fixed his hair.

“That’s the britch. I need a letter… can you find it for me..?”

“You want me to recite the alphabet?” Damian teased.

“No cap.”

“...Are you high?”

“No, I just haven’t had decent coffee in like, a week.” Marinette scowled and turned around to face the doorway. 

“THANKS A LOT _DICK_!” Then she somehow fell on her butt.

“Okay. ...Still need that letter?”

“Obviously.”

“A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z.”

“B! It’s b. I was trying to remember the name of that cute little bug and I remembered that it’s also a letter.”

“Why did you need to remember the name of the bug?”

“BECAUSE WE NEED TO SAVE THE FRICKIN BEES, DUDE!”

“That is a great idea, let’s go save the ‘frickin’ bees.”

Damian went to pull Marinette off the floor when he realized that he was the only person to even make an effort to get ready for the day.

“Marinette, you need to get up and get dressed.”

“Fine. But you’re buying my coffee. It _is_ my birthday after all. Coffee of the death wish brand is preferable.”

“I will only buy it for you if you get dressed the second I leave the room. You have five minutes as there are already three outfits hanging on your wardrobe.”

Damian walked out with a two finger salute.

Marinette pouted as she hoisted herself up after she fell again. None of the outfits on her wardrobe necessarily fit her mood. She wasn’t happy, so no yellow, but she also wasn’t super depressed, so no black. 

But she _was_ going to save the bees with Damian so those were the two most crucial colors… And they _could_ cancel each other out while complimenting each other nicely… Yeah, she’s totally gonna wear them. But absolutely no stripes. 

A black off the shoulder top with a yellow mini skirt, onyx ankle boots, and a charcoal choker with a bee pendant on it. It was perfect. Now she just needed to do her hair. Half-up half-down hairstyles were always cute and her hair was wavy from the french braids yesterday. Space buns were awesome but she didn’t really want to do that today. Waves with two messy braids on the side leading to a bun on the top. 

Marinette walked over to the mirror to check out her outfit when the door opened and Damian walked in while playing a game on his phone.

“It’s been ten minutes. Of course, I expected this because you’re always exhausted in the morning, but we now have five minutes less than we would have had if you had finished when the timer went off. Are you at least ready?” Damian finally looked up from his phone.

“Get me the most caffeinated drink you can find and I’ll tell you if I am.” Marinette shot a finger gun towards him and smirked.

“I’ll get you Starbuck’s on the way to our first destination.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Marinette grinned and followed him out of the room.

“Hold on. You never cuss… Are you drunk already?!” Damian stopped walking and looked at her accusingly.

“Hey, no fucks for the ducks, but all the fucks for Starbuck’s.”

“You stole that from Drake.”

“Oui~”

“Maintenant, bougez vos fesses! J’ai besoin de café.*” Marinette pushed Damian forward.

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Stop touching me.” 

They raced to the front door and Marinette cackled when she won.

They walked outside and over to Marinette’s Toyota Premio and Marinette jumped into the passenger’s seat. And then glared and Damian’s frozen figure until he got in the car.

“Marinette… You do realize that I don’t have a driver’s license yet, don’t you?”

“Do you really think _I'm_ gonna drive when I’m _this_ in need of coffee?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow.

Damian side-eyed her for a moment before shrugging and turning on the car.

And five minutes later, Marinette was screaming.

“WHO THE FRICK LET YOU DRIVE?!” 

“Marinette, first of all, you did. Second of all, I unfortunately know fairly well how you get when you haven't had your coffee within 45 minutes of waking up. And I, for one, am not going to risk your anti-caffeinated wrath.” Damian spoke calmly, as opposed to the frankly terrifyingly dangerous environment they were both in.

Damian yanked the steering wheel to the left so he could pull into the parking lot of Valentino Frappuccino, the only place that would make Marinette’s favorite coffee. A caramel frappuccino made with death wish coffee packets.

As soon as he parked the car, Marinette grabbed his book bag and ran into the cafe. _His_ bag. Not _hers._ Damian groaned and picked up Marinette’s purse, which unfortunately contained her death wish coffee. He exited the car, checked that all of the doors were locked properly, then dashed inside.

Those poor baristas _did not_ deserve Marinette’s up-coming coffee-less state. He walked through the door and saw Marinette in line, frantically rummaging through her bag.

“Ya eilat saghira!”

Marinette’s head shot up, and her eyes instantly brightened when she saw her bag. She gestured for Damian to come over to her.

“Does it have my coffee in it? Also, you said we would go to Starbuck’s.”

“Yes it does, here. And I know I said that, but you’re tired and Starbuck’s doesn’t make your death wish coffee.”

“Oh yeah… Oh! It’s my turn.” Marinette grinned and walked up to the counter with her purse.

Damian turned around and sat down at a table to wait for her. He pulled out his phone as Marinette thanked the woman taking her order and headed towards him.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Texting Jon.”

“Ooh! When’s your next date? I made Jon a little gift for making my honorary little brother so happy.”

“Um, tomorrow. What’s the gift?”

“It’s a-”

“Marinette!” Marinette jumped a little when her name was called.

“Go get your coffee before you go into vampire mode.”

“Vampire mode?” Marinette grinned as she stood up.

“Go get it, then I’ll explain.”

“Okay.”

Damian leaned back in his chair and called Jon just before Marinette walked back with her drink.

“I got it. Now, what’s ‘vampire mode’?”

“Basically you start getting mad at the sun for being too bright, you get hissy when something you don’t like happens, and you make murder jokes. It’s quite funny to me, but not to any of the other civilians.”

“Huh. Kinda sounds a little more like ‘Batfam mode’.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Damian didn’t notice that Jon had answered the call.

“Tim hates the sun, you get hissy, and Jason makes murder jokes.” Marinette shrugged.

“I do _not_ get _hissy_!” Damian said, indignantly.

“Yeah, you do.” Marinette took a sip of her coffee.

“You know, I still don’t understand why you refuse to drink coffee.”

“I drink coffee, I just refuse to drink it as black as my soul, like you and Drake, because that’s disgusting and I have fucking tastebuds.”

“I don’t drink it as black as _my_ soul! I drink it as black as _Jon’s_ soul.”

“I know for a fact that you don’t drink extra sugary banana smoothies.”

“Aphtfbkp- what??” Jon spluttered.

“Oh my god, Jon!!! How are you??” Marinette beamed when she heard Jon.

“I’m great! How about you? Did you finally confess to Tim?”

“...No…”

“Well, you should do it soon. Now back to the soul stuff, Damian, what the fuck, my soul isn’t that bright!”

“Yes it is.” Marinette and Damian spoke at the same time.

“You need to accept the fact that you’re sunshine incarnate.” Marinette took out her phone and typed something.

“Never, because I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“And Dick, Jason, and Tim all agree.” Marinette turned on facetime with Jon and showed the messages to him.

“Shame on you guys! Ganging up on me like that.” Jon pouted.

“I’m gonna start calling you Sunshine.”

“Alright, I can’t deal with this. Love you guys, but fuck you guys. Bye.” Jon hung up.

“Well, what should we do now?"

"There’s a really cool cosplay store that has all kinds of sfx makeup and fabrics and wigs. Do you want to go there?” 

“Heck yeah, that sounds awesome!” Marinette grinned.

“Okay, but since you’ve had your coffee, you’re driving this time.”

“Alright. Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont fucking know why there's the note from the first chapter showing up on this one and i dont know how to fix it so im just gonna have to deal with it i guess.  
> also i might post drawings of the outfits on my tumblr, which is tiny-goddess-of-chaos because idk how to link stuff.


	3. Damn Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Damian go to a costume store and later to the park.

Marinette and Damian stepped out of the car and walked inside. The store, called Briar’s Rose, was a light blue on the outside and a rainbow on the inside. 

“Holy heck, Damian, you totally undersold this place.”

The store was huge on the inside. Like a walmart, except the design was modern and old-fashioned at the same time. And it actually went together quite nicely. There was a steampunk themed aisle, a futuristic aisle, a 70’s themed aisle, and pretty much everything Marinette could imagine.

“Damian, we have to try this stuff out. We each have 15 minutes to fill up a cart with things we like, then we’ll go and try our stuff on?” Marinette suggested as she set a timer on her phone.

“Okay.” Damian shrugged and walked away to get a cart.

Marinette pumped her fist in the air before running into the steampunk aisle. She grabbed a red wig that was curled into ringlets, a copper top hat with a monocle attached to it, a black corset with three buckles on the abdomen, a small, copper, button up jacket that started at her neck and ended just above her chest, a red, pleated skirt that was bunched up on one side, and brown leather boots with buckles and what looked like a pouch on the side.

Pleased with her haul, she moved over to the apocalyptic aisle.

There, she picked up silver goggles with green lenses, a black, ripped scarf with silver pins on it, a silver bag with about seven straps, black, knee-high boots, black, ripped pants with a multi-purpose belt, and a green, ripped crop top with a black cloak.

Marinette checked the time, smiled, and ran into the futuristic aisle. 

She found a silvery-blue visor, a light pink, long-sleeved but shoulderless, turtleneck crop top, a silvery, holographic mini-skirt that reflected images when you spun around in it, a pair of blue, holographic, clear ankle boots, a pink pair of watches that emitted light when you pressed them together, and a little silver choker.

Marinette’s timer went off, causing her to jump a little. She turned around and headed towards the dressing rooms. 

Where she crashed into Damian’s cart.

“Oh crap, sorry Damian!”

“It’s fine, at least neither of us got hurt.” Damian shrugged.

“Yeah.” 

Marinette scooped up all of her outfits and walked into one of the dressing rooms. Damian followed quickly afterward. 

After a few minutes, Damian walked out and checked his outfit in the mirror. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt, black leather pants, black ankle boots, and a checkered ascot around his neck.

Marinette came out a few seconds later, wearing the steampunk outfit. Damian looked her over before giving her a thumbs up.

“Nice.”

“You look cute! Are you trying to impress a certain someone?” Marinette teased him.

“I hate you sometimes.” Damian huffed.

“I love you too, mon ouiseau.”

“Oh! What a cute couple!” The lady at the counter gushed at them.

Marinette’s eyes widened before making a disgusted face.

“Okay, first of all, he’s gay and I have a crush on his older brother, second of all, he has a boyfriend and I have a crush on his older brother, and third of all, he’s 15 and I’m 21.”

“Yeah.” Damian nodded.

“Oh! Sorry, You just look so much younger than your actual age!” The lady apologized to Marinette, who huffed.

“Yeah, she really does have a baby face.” 

“Okay, well, sorry, again, I’ll just leave you two be.” The lady smiled and walked away.

Marinette and Damian shrugged before walking back into the dressing rooms.

Marinette came out in the apocalyptic outfit, while Damian came out in a gi.

“I don’t like this one very much.” Damian gestured at his outfit. 

“It’s a little plain, yeah.”

“On to the next one then!”

Damian went back into his room while Marinette looked over her outfit and took a picture.

He came back out in a pirate-ish outfit. He wore a dirtied, white, button up blouse, with faded black, loose pants that ended just below his knee, and faded black leather boots.

“Oh my god Jon is totally gonna gay panic when he sees you in that.” Marinette was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin, then sneakily snapped a picture of him to send to his brothers.

“That is the idea, yes.”

Marinette and Damian returned to their rooms.

And both came back out wearing futuristic outfits. Damian was wearing a mint t-shirt with a bright blue holographic jacket, white headphones that attached to a blue visor, skinny jeans, and clear blue sneakers.

“Damn, son. You really tryna kill Jon.” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Well, he pranked me yesterday, so he deserves it.” 

“Okay, well I think we’re done here, wanna go to the park now?”

“Yeah.”

Marinette and Damian changed back into their normal outfits, bought their costumes, and walked over to the park that was a few yards away.

“I love the park, but it’s really not as fun without Titus or Ace.”

“Well-”

“Hey Pixie-Pop!” Marinette and Damian turned around to see Jason, Tim, and Duke jogging towards them with a basket and Titus and Ace.

“Huh, batboys to the rescue.” Marinette shrugged.

Damian narrowed his eyes at his brothers before Titus jumped onto him.

“Cute.” Jason said as he tossed Titus’ leash onto Damian.

“So, Pixie-Pop, how’s your birthday going?” 

“Pretty good, Damian and I got coffee, talked to Jon, and bought a few new outfits.”

“Cool! Did you get a swimsuit yet? Because you still don’t have one and we were gonna go swimming for your birthday…” Tim trailed off when he saw Marinette’s outfit.

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that! No, I didn’t get a swimsuit yet.”

“Okay well, now we have to get you a swimsuit.” 

“Not right now though, me and Dami are having fun. But you guys can join us if you’d like.”

“We have literally nothing else to do, of fucking course we’re joining you guys.” Jason rolled his eyes and opened the basket. 

Damian grabbed the blanket that Jason tossed onto the ground and spread it out. Since Marinette’s attention was currently completely on his brothers, Damian huffed and laid down on the blanket. 

Duke sighed when he saw Tim looking at Marinette. He was so smitten and it was getting annoying. He knew Tim liked Marinette and Marinette liked Tim so why couldn’t they just confess and stop torturing everyone with their painful obliviousness? Honestly he just wanted to sleep. Until he saw Tim typing something and then Marinette getting a message and blushing. 

Duke squinted at Tim and then at Marinette as the gears in his brain started turning. And after about two milliseconds, coming to the conclusion that Tim texted Marinette and somehow made her blush. Which meant  _ something _ but his mind was currently blanking because he hadn’t eaten since yesterday night and those sandwiches were looking pretty appetizing. 

But, when he heard a loud noise and turned to look at the source, like everyone else, he didn’t see Tim steal a kiss from Marinette. And then another as the boys were frantically looking around to find where the sound came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and post the drawings of the outfits soon but until then feel free to draw what you picture when you read the outfit descriptions.


End file.
